My One Selfish Act
by Yori-chan
Summary: A Tomoyo story, what she does about her tormented heart. She thinks she's alone, but she's really not. It's different though, maybe even suprising? Please R/R


Author's Note: This takes place after the Cardcaptor Sakura second movie, "The Sealed Card." But they are much older in their twenties. This fic is true to the anime, in a sense. This is my first CCS fic on Tomoyo-san, but I have read countless amounts of them. Which are all so well done! I hope this one can live up to the standards of the Tomoyo image writers out there. But, this one is a little, tiny bit different then the ones I have read, maybe surprising to all you lovely readers? I hope! ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, the characters, storylines or **anything** about it. The four wonderful women that make up CLAMP do. What would we do without you ladies? ^_^

____________________________________________________________________________

**My One Selfish Act**

****

**_________________________________________________________**

****

****

                They held each other tightly, the first time they had done so since they had confessed their feelings for each other. They finally had each other, everyone was happy. All the cards were captured, the evils behind them. They had each other, they were blissfully happy and nothing would tear them away from that, nothing at all. Nothing could break loves strong bond! They would be together forever, everyone had assumed they would always be together, but now, tonight, it was absolutely certain they would be at each other's side.

                For yesterday the lovers had exchanged vows, the wedding day was beautiful. So much love in the air. No pain can come to them now, no pain can come to them…

'Of course,' Said a slender girl, who's silhouette shone against the moon, 'No pain may come to them, _them._ They're so happy they can't even sense my pain. Can anyone sense my agony?' She thought, stepping onto the edge of the tall buildings roof. "Everyone has someone but me…" She whispered into the night.

                Her long purple hair blew around her from the cold night breeze. She was standing on the top of the hotel the services had taken place the night before. 

'The night I lost my love forever…'

                She had been thinking of doing this for a while, since the engagement had been announced. But she could not do it before the wedding; she would not want to steal the spotlight of her love, on her wedding day. 

'That would be selfish of me, and that's not me, selfish. I'm not selfish; Sakura-chan's happiness was my happiness. But I have no happiness anymore I'm alone. And I am the only one alone.' The girl inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, and as soon as she was ready to jump, the door leading to the roof opened.

"Daidouji-san!" The person yelled, "What are you doing up here?" They ran over to the girl, careful not to touch her for fear of pushing her over the edge, literally. Daidouji Tomoyo smiled weakly she looked sad and tired.

"Come down, Daidouji-san," The voice cooed, "You can't do this to your friends and family, we'll miss you so much!"

"Only slightly, only for a moment," Daidouji Tomoyo said, looking into the dark haired persons eyes, "After they mourn for me which will be only for one tiny moment, they will get on with their lives. They will laugh, love and live happily ever after without me."  She turned to face the night sky.

"Don't be selfish Daidouji-san!" The voice yelled angrily, "You can't do this! You are loved, by all of us."

"But it's not the kind of love I need," She said her voice quivering, "I have no one, everyone else has someone, everyone but me. So please, please let me be selfish just this once." And the fragile figure turned her head, smiled at the dark haired person and jumped into the night sky.

The dark haired person ran to the edge the building, but only saw the blackness of night envelope around Daidouji-san, and take her away, forever.

"But I also have no one, Daidouji-san, you were wrong," The voice whispered into the cool night air, "We were both alone."

_____________________________________________________________

Everyone took the news differently, from disbelief to uncontrollable sobs of complete agony. But every single one of them was surprised.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, _Daidouji Tomoyo?_ The bright sunny Tomoyo-san? Are you sure? It can't be… why would she of all people do that?"

All there responses were something along the lines of that. 

"Daidouji Tomoyo was an angelic person, perfect in every way. Compassionate towards others always putting them ahead of herself." Li Syaroan said, "I have known her since we were ten years old. She will be missed greatly." He sniffed despite himself, he swore to himself he wouldn't cry while saying the speech but he couldn't help it. He moved back to the sidelines as the minister continued with the funereal. 

                Everyone Daidouji Tomoyo had ever befriended was at her funereal. Kinomoto Sakura, now Li Sakura and Li Syaroan held each other tightly. Mizuki-sensei and Hiiragazawa Eriol held each other's hands tightly, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito both looked sad and solemn, Terada Rika who was recently married to Terada Yoshiyuki sobbed quietly into her husbands shoulder and Mihara Chiharu cried on Yamazaki Takashi's shoulder. Everyone was with there, and with someone. 

                The rain poured down hard as the dark haired figure stared at the lonesome coffin. 

"Daidouji-san…" The figure wept, "I was alone too, it wasn't just you." The figured caressed the ring of flowers lying on top of the coffin. The dark haired person began to cry, while glaring with fiery red eyes at the coffin. "How could you be so selfish? How could you leave me here alone?!" The figure slammed their fist down on the coffin and began to shake uncontrollably, while thinking of the atrocious night a week ago. 

'Please, please let me be selfish just this once.' Daidouji-san's words echoed through the black haired figure's head, she had pleaded with this person to let her go, she was in so much pain. The wedding had hurt her deeply.

"But their matrimony hurt me too, Daidouji-san! I lost the love of my life also; I knew exactly how you were feeling. I would have been there for you." The individual slammed their fists against the coffin violently. "I was searching for you Daidouji Tomoyo! I knew we could consol each other, how could you leave me like this? How could you say you were alone? I was there all along." The person wept and slumped to their knees onto the cold wet grass, "I understood how you felt Tomoyo, I would have been there for you. We wouldn't have had to be alone." The person stood up, wiped their eyes and stared at the coffin, 

"We could have found the love we were longing for in each other."

                Two more figures appeared from the dark rain, "We should go," Said the male as he clutched his wife by his side.

"Yes, let's go," The woman said walking up to the other figure. 

"We should get you dried up Meiling-chan."

Author's Note: I have never stumbled a cross a fic like the one I have just wrote, but truthfully I think it makes perfect sense. No one usually focuses on both these people's losses to the fault of the S&S relationship. Tomoyo lost Sakura and Meiling lost Syaoran. They both, in the end have no one. Why shouldn't they be with each other? And I don't even mean romantically. Anyway, please, please, please review! My life doesn't depend on them I will keep living if I had none but nonetheless it would be incredibly nice if you did. Flames are welcome. I want to know what you think of this, good or bad. All in all it is different.


End file.
